AlphaBet Soup
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Twenty Six chapters of randomness and silly humor.[No pairings] Based on a conversation with NekoGal and written with Mana's silly help. enjoy.
1. Chapter A

I don't own YGO.

Yes, this story is a collection of twenty six short, silly stories. No, they're not meant to make sense. They're just silly little blurbs of nonsense. So don't bug out over the seeming pointlessness.

* * *

A is for Atem.

A if also for apple and for afternoon.

A means that Atem ate an apple that afternoon.

Atem ate an apple that afternoon and wouldn't share with Yuugi.

So Yuugi baked an apple pie and used all of the apples and gave Atem none.

But he choked on his apple pie and Atem called an ambulance.

On the way, Yuugi was bit by an anaconda, and I don't know how.

But the ambulance was drove by an accident, and they had to stop.

The ambulance was hit by an American automobile while they were stopped.

They had to walk Yuugi to the hospital, and on the way, an alligator attacked Yuugi.

Then Anzu appeared and began to talk about friendship.

Another ambulance came and Yuugi was saved.

Yuugi went home, and he had apple pie.

Atem had an apple, and wouldn't share with Yuugi.

All in all, I tell you this story and bid you to remember the moral:

Never give Atem an apple in the afternoon.

* * *

Chapter A was written with help from Mana. 


	2. Chapter B

B is for Bakura.

B is for brownies too, and bedtime

Bakura likes to bake brownies

But Bakura is a bad baker.

He baked a batch of brownies but they all burnt.

So Bakura bought a new box of brownie mix.

He got everything ready and blended it together. But he forgot the baking soda.

Bakura's new brownies came out bad. He knew because Ryou tried one and told him so.

So he bitched and tossed the blob into the garbage.

Bacteria disliked their new feast, the brownies were so bad.

Bakura made Ryou bake a new batch of brownies and took all the credit,.

Then Ryou said it was bedtime, so Bakura took the brownies to bed.

But Ryou said no brownies in bed, not after the toast incident.

So Bakura bribed him with candy to let him stay awake and eat his brownies.

He bit a delicious brownie and filled the bed with bits of chocolate.

Ryou told him he was bad, and Bakura babbled apologies.

And in the morning, Bakura baked brownies for breakfast.

And here's yet another moral for you to think of.

Never let a Bakura bake brownies at bedtime.


	3. Chapter C

C is for creampuffs.

C is for the cafe where Ryou goes for creampuffs.

C means Ryou gets to eat chocolate covered creampuffs crammed with custard.

Ryou loves his creampuffs but he's afraid of caramel camels No one really knows what they are, but they know he fears them.

C is for the cameo who ran into Ryou in the cafe with the creampuffs covered in chocolate with custard.

The cameo crept up behind Ryou and cooed at his cuteness as he ate his creampuffs.

Ryou dropped his creampuffs in shock and mourned the loss of the creamy foods.

Cameo giggled at Ryou's crestfallen look and then tried to run when he creamed them. Cameo did not get very far.

And so it was learned that cameos should not creep up on Ryou when he eats his chocolate covered creampuffs crammed with custard.


	4. Chapter D

D is for Duke Devlin and for drunk.

D is also for dyslexia.

Duke Devlin is a drunken dyslexic

Duke Devlin is a drunken dyslexic driving through a Dunkin Donuts Drivethrough.

Duke likes to dance to Duran Duran while he's drunk in his car.

Duke was drunk when he got his hair dyed a dishwater color.

Duke Devlin hates disestablimentarianism. He also doesn't like drugs.

Duke drives into a disillusioned disestabllishmentarianist at a demonstration.

The disillusioned disestabllishmentarianist dove into a distillary of dangerous kangaroos.

The kangaroos were drunken.

They drove a dove shaped car into Dunkin Donuts and no one understands how it happened.

But Duke Devlin, silly silly boy that he is, is a drunken dyslexic in a Dunkin Donuts drivethrough.

* * *

This chapter was written with the help of fifteen people in the YGOTAS IRC. Thankies you guys. 


	5. Chapter E

Once again, YGOTAS IRC help. Thankies to those who randomly made me write this. And dammit Moo, stop asking for the next chapter already. XD

* * *

E is for elephant. 

There are no elephants in Domino City because there is no zoo.

Mokuba wants to see one, so Kaiba buys an enormous elephant for him.

But it doesn't fit on the elevator or the escalator.

Her name is Ellen, though Kaiba doesn't care. Mokuba encouraged Kaiba to buy her from Espa on Ebay. She's an emotional elephant.

The elephant eloped with an Electronic Screwdriver to Europe.

In Europe, Ellen Elephant eats everything. Kaiba tracks Ellen through electronic emails.

Kaiba flies to Europe to find Ellen Elephant and has an epiphany. The dialogue for duels is endless.

Ellen escapes into the wilderness and Kaiba sends an employee. The employee exposes Ellen and she surrenders.

They return to Kaiba's mansion in Domino, and Mokuba has a zoo built to house elephants.

And to celebrate, they had eggs and ham and learned a valuable lesson.

When Mokuba wants to see an elephant, take him to the zoo.


	6. Chapter F

F is for Tristan because he can't spell.

Tristan's favorite food is a fig pie. He thinks the fig pie is fabulous. He also likes figgy pudding.

Fried bacon with eggs in the morning makes his day.

F is for futon, the bed upon which he sleeps.

F means farsighted, of which Tristan is. He keeps it a secret, for fear of being forgotten.

F can be the fort in which he lives. Tristan is an outdoorsy guy, fire is his friend. He owns no funiture aside the futon, because fire is his friend, but not the friend of wood furniture. It helps that he has no funds.

Tristan has no funds because F is for failing, he did that in school frequently.

Tristan likes to play fetch with Fido, and finds it fun. He likes to pet Fido's fur too.

Tristan's arch foe is a man they call Boss Monkey, for he acts like one.

Fido is a fat dog, because Tristan feeds him fig pie and figgy pudding before a roaring fire.

Fido hates fig pie and figgy pudding.

Fido also dislikes the authoress but she doesn't care. So Tristan keeps feeding him figgy pudding and fig pie before the roaring fire.

Tristan once climbed Mt. Fuji, but he fell very far. He did Kung Fu on the way down, but it still hurt.

But still F is still for Tristan, because he can't spell.


	7. Chapter G

You can blame MagickSid for this one. Not for any particular reason, just because.

Also, for news on Tangled, check my LiveJournal, the link can be found in Tangled.

* * *

G is for Goomba, Marios' mushroomy foe. 

G means games and greatness and gone out to lunch.

G is for the nonsense that is Bakura.

Bakura loves games, Mario is his favorite. He loves jumping on the Goombas and beating Bowser into the ground.

Bakura is great or so his fanclub tells the world. He goes out to lunch every Friday with his friends. But they are greedy and always eat his creampuffs. So Bakura has to buy some on his way home.

But G is really for gold, which is what his Other wants most. Gold Items made of fire and blood and he'll never get them because he isn't meant to.

So he'll tell Bakura that he's not great and no one likes him instead.

And Bakura will play his games and pretend he's so great.

Because G is for Goomba, Mario's mushroomy foe.

* * *

Poor Bakura. Annnd yes, this one was more nonsensey than usual. Just wait until you see K. :D 


	8. Chapter H

It's like a Merry Go Round inside my head._**

* * *

**_

H is for hunger, of which he has.

H is for horses and hay and habitual habits of the chimpanzee too.

Heroic deeds are for Yuugi, and for Atemu.

Hercules did heroic deeds too, but Yuugi is shorter and smaller and weaker.

Heart is an h word too, and Yuugi has a big one, with room for even you.

Yuugi bought a chimpanzee from an overseas zoo, because they treated it badly and it made his heart hurt.

Hurt is another h word, but it has no place here. Hands do though, because everyone has at least one.

Yuugi wants to be a Hercules, but he'll never be him.

So instead he hungers and hurts and makes his heart grow big.

And he plays with his chimpanzee, as happy as can be.

* * *

Haha, wow, this one is just weird.

XX; I don't know. The Merry Go Round is still spinning.


	9. Chapter I

I can't wait until I hit K. Seriously. That one is going to be kickass. It's already finished and everything. I just need to get it off my laptop and email it to myself and I'll have it handy for when I actually reach that chapter.

Also, I apologize for the wait. Life came along and said _"Hey Kelp. You should do things!" _And then other fanfictions and oneshots got in the way, and then I just said "Know what? I'll do it later!"

And now it's later. X3

* * *

I is for illiterate.

Joey Wheeler is illiterate, which Yuugi finds ironic because Joey can write.

I is also for igloo, something Joey can build. He can build them out of IPods. Yuugi's not sure if that's a good thing, but Joey doesn't care.

Icthyosaurus is icky, and Joey thinks it's a type of dogfood. Yuugi points out that it's a dinosaur fish type thing but Joey stopped listening when he started building his IPods igloo.

And Yuugi gives up and goes to Duel, leaving Joey alone with his IPods and igloo.

Joey doesn't notice, because by now he's begun to use his illegally acquired insects.

* * *

Thanks to Mr. Filament for inspiring the igloo and the IPods, to Ed for her dino fish, and to Psi for... uh... For inviting me to the chatroom, yeah, that's it.


End file.
